Secret Love: A power rangers megaforce story
by ShimmerStar5
Summary: Troy has been kidnapped by a mysterious person who has an obession with him. Why? Secrets revealed, trust about to be broken, warning of betrayl and love growing in unlikely circumstances. What will happend? Will Troy even survive and be saved? Hope you read my story. Exclaimer: Slash (yaoi: biy love) don't like, don't read. Thanks for the upcoming support. :) Now enjoy!
1. The scare

**Hey you guys, I'm back? What would you feel if I decide to make a mysterious but interesting story? Well for those who are okay with it, this is your luck. I'm making a story called Secret Love. It's about this mysterious guy who has Troy Burrow under his wraps. Basically he kidnaps Troy and makes Troy fall in love with him over time. Is it because of Stockholm syndrome or is it actually love? Well you gotta read to find out.. This story will have about 3-6 chapters in it, so it's not as long as it might should've. The mysterious guy will be covered up at first and also he will be my own character, an OCC character, as you people call it. I won't reveal, obviously, until do time. Now that you know some information, read my story please and enjoy it.**

Secret love:

 _By: shimmer star 5_

"Come on you guys, let's defeat this guy once and for all." Said Troy Burrows. The red megaforce rangers and the others were almost done fighting Megatron III. They activated the last and most powerful power source and blast it at the monster. They hear explosions and crackles. They finally defeat the machine once and for all. The power rangers walked back to their bikes and drove to the headquarters. They deactivated and got some pizza. Gosei virtually smiled at the team,"Good job power rangers, you guys got another super win." Jake smiled back at the guy,"Thanks Gosei, that really means a lot to us, to me." While the team was eating pizza, their mophers beeped. Gosei called Troy to him," Troy, someone is personally calling for you. I don't know who it is, so I want you to bring some paper and pen or pencils to take notes. Now go." Troy nodded, got his supplies and went out the secret way to meet this person.

When he got there, Troy didn't see anything. His green hazel eyes raked around the neighborhood in front and around him, but still nobody. But in the darkness somewhere, A voice called out."Hey red ranger, I see that you actually come. We have some business that needs to be taken care of." Troy raised an eyebrow,"What business? I don't even know you." The figure stared at him and then laughed evilly," Your pathetic. But.. You are also coming with me red ranger." In a blink of a eye, the figure shot Troy with a tranquilizer and made him passed out.

The mysterious man picked up the unconscious Troy and fazed out of the scene. Meanwhile, the other rangers were waiting for Troy to come back, he wasn't present for two hours! Gia asked Gosei,"Hey, do you know where Troy is Gosei? We are so worried about him, he literally just disappear from us after you call him in and sent him away somewhere I guess." Gosei emphasized with Gia and replies," I know Gia, I'm worried about him also. He was sent to meet someone personal in which I do not know whom. He should be back right now, I also wish that I shouldn't have sent him or that I should've ask someone to accompany him." Gia hugged the machine,"It's okay Gosei, you couldn't have completely known what this is all about," she looked at the worried expressions of her friends,"Troy is our best friend you guys, let's find him." Everyone else nodded and teleported out of the spot.

They were given clues to where Troy might've been by Gosei and Tensou. Jake took out his copy of the clues and map," it's seems like the last time Troy was is at this location... Man, does this look scary." The others nodded in agreement. Meanwhile with Troy, The mysterious kidnapper had Troy hanging from the lights above and blindfolded. He walked back and forth in front of Troy. Oh yeah before I forget, I will give you guys a hint. This man is not a monster, Aileen, machine or any kind of beast or creature of any kind. He is purely and truly human. Now back to the story, Troy swished and swashed, trying to find any secret way to get free, but he couldn't. He decided to use his hands to find his mother... It's not there? What happened? Troy narrowed his covered eyes, this guy took it from him."Hey ranger, I see that your awake. How was the little nap?" Troy growled,"You're making a big mistake dude! My friends will at least try to find a way to save me and when they do, we will take you down!"

The man chuckled at the boy," Aww, so cute, You really think that you will be saved... Well not for long...!" He punched Troy right in the nose. Luckily, it only started to bruise and hurt, not bleed. Troy grunted in pain. The man then walked _really_ slowly towards Troy and lifted his chin with one finger. He stared at his captive for a long time. Just something about the red ranger's body structure mesmerized him, he has been loving the ranger for a while now, he just hopes that he doesn't hurt him too badly. He took off the towel that covered Troy's eyes and Troy glared at him,"You say I'm pathetic? Well guess what, your the pathetic one!" The man grinned behind his full covered face mask. He still hold the chin by his finger while moving his mask a little up to his lips. He bring Troy's face closer, under the the boy's struggle and connected their lips _very_ softly...

 **Hey you guys, thanks for reading, if you did, I really appreciate it. The rangers are looking for Troy who is captive by this mysterious dude. Also, he just got kissed by him! What in the world! What do you guys think will happen next, tell me your theories in the comments. Bye now, see you later.**


	2. Lust or abuse?

**_I'm baaaaack!_ I'm really happy that I posted the first chapter of my story. The last time we left off at was when the kidnapper kissed Troy against his will. Also, the rangers are in for the long haul to look for Troy. Unfortunately in this chapter, Gosei has a secret to share with the megaforce rangers. Another thing is, power rangers zeo and galaxy are making an appearance in this story. Stay tuned to when they'll come.**

Secret love:

 _By: shimmer star 5_

Gia, Emma, Noah and Jake went everywhere in that scary location and searched high and low, left and right and comer to corner for Troy. But they were at a dead end, they couldn't find him. They decided to take a break and walk to the smoothie bar, on the way, Gia started to cry. "Woah, Gia. What's up girl?" Asked Noah who is concerned. Gia sniffles,"I just miss Troy and his annoying behavior. Also, I just wished that I was nice to him for these last few days. Before he got kidnapped." Noah squeezed her shoulder. The others gave her comfort and reached the smoothie bar. "Four pinnapple smoothies and tuna sandwiches Ernie." The middle age man smiled and gave a thumbs up,"It's on the house." He said as he makes their order.

Meanwhile at the secret place where Troy is, Troy shrieks and struggles under the hard grip on his chin and the pair of lips against his. When he got tired and knew that he will lose, he started to sob. The mysterious man's eyes kinda went a little wide for a second and he pulled away slightly. Troy took this as a chance to kick the guys in the stomach as hard as he could, away from him. " _(Grunts from pain) You_ made a very _big_ mistake little man. I tried to be nice to ya, but you just have to be hard headed couldn't you? Oh well, nighty night." In a swift motion, he used a baseball bat to knock Troy unconscious again. When Troy woke up hours later, he's in a room.

Troy tried to get up, but couldn't. He looked down at his feet and hands, shackled tight with metal chains. After struggling for a few moments, he gave up and huffed as he landed on the bed he was tied up on."Told you not to struggle with me. But you didn't listen hot shot." That voice ranged out again, sending shivers down Troy's spine. He became afraid and tried to search for the guy."Aww, our little power ranger is scared of me." Said the man in a baby voice. He cackled on evil but husky laughter.

The man was standing near a door. Troy glared at him." For the last time, let me out! You will pay for this." Hissed Troy in anger. The man stalked over to the red rangers and chuckles cruely, "I don't _think_ so. I'm keeping you here forever." He walked over to Troy."What if I got you pregnant?" Troy gasped in fear. The guy chuckled again but became serious."maybe not, I don't want you too much uncomfortable." He kissed Troy's cheek softly.

"Get some sleep." Said the man. Troy narrowed his eyes at him, he really wants to beat him up to a bloody pulp. But also that the man is crazy."How can I get sleep if I know that I'm kidnapped?" Asked Troy. The guy smirked at the red ranger. He unbuttoned his shirt and climbed on Troy's lap. Troy went still with fear and his heart started beating fast."You asked for this, I gave you a chance to go to sleep but instead, you wanted to run your mouth." He crushed his lips to Troy's surprised ones again and plunged his "flexible muscle" inside his mouth. He, as people might say, "ravished" Troy's mouth and run his hands around Troy's body.

Troy whimpered as he was being kissed harshly by the man. He didn't participated at first but he couldn't help feeling a spark of desire in him. Slowly, he joined in and sooner after that, the kiss became intense and into a full pledged make out. His handcuffed and chained hands wandered elsewhere, if you know what I mean :). Thirteen minutes later, the two made love. It lasted for clearly two hours. After that, Troy's mouth was red and puffy from kisses and he felt tired.

The man chuckled at the sight."Never knew you like me that much." Troy narrowed his eyes harshly at him."I don't like you, I only did it because I had no choice or opportunity and also, you mentally forced me to join you." Well you guys, all I can say is that, it's particularly kinda true. Not all of it though. The man laughed and kissed his lips quickly, with a little seductive tug on the bottom lip. Troy couldn't help but give a kiss of his own. The man laughed fully and out loud." See, told you. Red ranger, you like me a lot. Well, I'm flattered but as you intend to say, this is just a little fling, a turn of events. That is all."

Troy's face saddnend as soon as the man walked away from him. _Where are you guys? Please, I beg of you. Please, help me._ Tears rolled down his cheeks as he realized what he had done with with his kidnapper." What have I done?" Troy just collapsed and started to silently bawled out his tears. He sobbed throughout the rest of the night, just hoping to come back home.

 **I know, I know. I nev r thought that I would be that type of person to make these scenes but I did it. But do I like it.. I'm not so sure to be honest. But, of course, Troy gives in to his kidnapper's desires and made love with him. Was it against his will? Maybe so, maybe not. I want you guys to decide. Just because the text says something, that doesn't mean that it's always the answer or the truth. I really hope that you guys like my story and this chapter so far. I'm really sorry that I took a long time to upload this and write it. I was busy as usual and I was working on my other stories. I hope you all forgive me. I have a new story called, _"Love vs Guilt,"_ it's a Days of Our Lives story that was recommended and suggested by a friend of mine. I have many more stories, 20 more to be exact, that you all please read and review and favorite exc. thank you all for reading and I hope to see you guys next time. Bye, see ya later. :)**


End file.
